The present disclosure relates to a sheet process device carrying out post processes (punch process, staple process, sorting process and others) for a sheet ejected from an image forming apparatus.
Conventionally, a sheet process device may be connected to a side face of an image forming apparatus and used different types of image forming apparatuses in common. In such a case, because the height of a sheet ejection port depends on the type of the image forming apparatus, it is necessary to adjust the height of a sheet reception port of the sheet process device and match it with the height of the sheet ejection port.
There is a sheet process device configured so that the heights of wheels arranged to a housing can be adjusted. In this sheet process device, a bearing of the wheel is attached turnably to one end of a longitudinal bearing member and another end of the bearing member is attached turnably to the housing of the sheet process device. If the bearing member is turned with respect to the housing, the height of the wheel supported by the bearing is varied, and then, the height of the sheet reception port of the sheet process device may be varied.
Alternatively, a height adjustment pedestal, on which the sheet process device is placed, may be used. In accordance with attachment and detachment of the height adjustment pedestal, the height of the sheet process device may be varied in two steps.
However, in a case of varying the height of the sheet reception port by adjusting the heights of the wheels, because variation range of the height of the bearing of the wheel is small, in spite of being capable of finely adjusting the height, there is a problem that the sheet process device cannot be applied to the image forming apparatus having the sheet ejection port being remarkably different from the sheet reception port in the height. Moreover, because the height of the height adjustment pedestal is determined so as to match the height of the sheet ejection port of the image forming apparatus, it is necessary to prepare the height adjustment pedestals for every image forming apparatuses being different from each other in the height of the sheet ejection port, and therefore, there is a problem that labor and time are taken.
Conventionally, a sheet process device including a processing part performing post processes and leg parts extendable/contractable in a height direction has been also put to practical use. In this sheet process device, it is necessary to lift up the processing part in order to extend/contract the leg parts, and then, the leg parts are floated from a setting surface when the processing part is lifted up. Therefore, the sheet process device may be hardly handled by one worker.